Never Forgotten
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Bill hurts him, and then Harry sees an old school friend.


**Title:** Never Forgotten  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M (to be safe)  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Oliver/Harry, Bill/Harry, Bill/Fleur  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>infidelity (not Harry), slight Ron and Ginny bashing, something that might be construed as Bill and Fleur bashing, implied sexual content  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it. I do own the character Jasmine, though.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Bill hurts him, and then Harry sees an old school friend.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>984  
><strong>Notes: <strong>For the 10,000 word challenge at the HPFC forums. Basically for this challenge, I will be writing multiple stories. With the combined word count, my goal is to reach 10,000 words. With radominzer applications, I will be giving a random word count and a random prompt.  
>For this story, my prompt is "never forgotten."<br>I'm now at 4,600/10,000 words.  
>For The Ultimate Shipping Challenge Extravaganza: Pairing: OliverHarry  
><strong>Feedback: <strong>Yes

* * *

><p>Harry was in love with Bill. In fact, Bill was Harry's first love. At the time, he thought they'd be together forever. How naive Harry had been.<p>

No matter what he felt for Bill, it never been enough for the man. The man liked prick once in a while, but he couldn't survive without the girl parts.

Harry yearned to show Bill that he didn't need a female's wiles, but as soon as Bill met Fleur Delacour, he knew their relationship now had an expiration date.

To be fair, Bill tried to make it work with Harry. He did his best to be an attentive lover, but whenever Fleur was around, his eyes strayed to her. It didn't help matters that Fleur returned the look. She didn't seem to care who saw the way she fluttered her eyelashes 'just so' at him.

He watched as they danced around each other, and Harry was forced to the sidelines. He ignored the pitying looks Charlie sent him. He ignored the angry looks directed at Bill from the twins (they were always on Harry's side). He ignored Ron's obliviousness where anything that wasn't important to him escaped his notice. And he ignored Ginny's victorious smile (Harry turned her down, and now he was getting his heart broken like he deserved).

Part of him held out hope that Bill would see what he had right in front of him. That infinitesimal hope was dashed when he walked in on Fleur held against the wall while Bill roughly pounded into her, both of them completely lost in each other.

He stayed and watched in some sort of morbid fascination. He watched Fleur's facial expressions, and he wondered what Bill and other men found so attractive about her.

He waited until they finished up before speaking. "You know, I expected better of both of you."

They guiltily jumped away from each other.

"Now, now. It's much too late for that, don't you think?" Harry asked, eyes hardened at their betrayal.

Fleur was blushing in embarrassment as she tried to cover herself up, but Harry didn't even care about her discomfort. Meanwhile, Bill stepped closer and reached to take his hand, but Harry quickly jerked it back before they could touch.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on me! You have no right to touch me ever again. I knew you two were going to have sex. I saw it coming as soon as the two of you met. But, I thought you would have the decency, _Bill_, to break up with me first. And _Fleur_, I didn't believe you to be a slut who had no problem fucking a man who was in an exclusive relationship. I guess I gave you both way too much credit."

"Harry, I love you."

Harry wanted to punch Bill, but he held back. He wouldn't stoop to that level. "Don't you ever say that to me again, Bill Weasley. I don't think you even know what love means. If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have slept with _her_." Harry pointed accursedly at Fleur.

"She's part Veela and –"

"Don't use that as an excuse, Bill," Fleur exclaimed. "You told me you love me and you were going to dump that little boy." She crossed her arms as she smirked at Harry.

Harry shook his head at Bill. "I will never forgive you. Unfortunately, I will be forced to see you. I think of most of the Weasleys as family, and I'm not willing to give them up. But, I will not talk to you again unless it's unavoidable."

When Harry left, he broke down in tears. He was able to floo call the twins and they came right over. They warned Harry about what was probably going to happen. Even so, Harry truly thought Bill was decent enough to end their relationship first. Although it hurt that Bill wanted Fleur more, Harry thought the cheating was worse.

Fred and George held him. Neither said 'I told you so,' and Harry was eternally grateful for that small reprieve.

In a bid to get Harry away from everything that might remind him of Bill, they brought him to a Quidditch match that Oliver Wood was playing. Although that didn't really take Harry's mind off of Bill because they met at the World Cup, Harry did have fun.

Oliver was so much better than he was at school, but he was practicing with pros and there was tougher competition. It only made sense that he improved.

When Oliver invited them for drinks after the match, eyes focused on Harry despite the offer being to all three of them, Fred and George exchanged looks that Harry didn't quite understand.

Fred spoke with a big grin. "George and I can't make it, but Harry, you should go."

Harry nodded. He always felt very comfortable with Oliver, but the intensity in Oliver's eyes was making his stomach doing flips.

Harry and Oliver talked about their shared school years over drinks, and Oliver pouted while Harry made fun of Oliver's long-winded pep talks.

Harry morosely told Oliver about his failed relationship with Bill. Oliver didn't offer and platitudes about 'time healing all wounds,' but Harry was happy for someone just listening.

When Oliver kissed him that night before they parted, Harry wasn't surprised – he noticed Oliver's interest pretty quickly – he returned the kiss slightly before pushing the older man away.

He softly explained, "I just had my heart broken, and you deserve more than being a simple rebound."

Oliver nodded understandingly. "We'll take it slow then because I would like to see where this goes."

Harry smiled. "Okay."

First loves were never forgotten, especially when they ended as sourly as his relationship with Bill did, but Harry felt hope swell in his chest at the look in Oliver's eyes. Maybe he'd have better luck with Oliver, a possible second love.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Might expand this if there's enough interest.


End file.
